


Zuko wasn't Quiet this time

by 1Zukoneedsafamily2



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Zukoneedsafamily2/pseuds/1Zukoneedsafamily2
Summary: He couldn't be Quiet this time/So I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Bato being overtaken by the smell of firebender and this happened. written for post chapter seven/
Comments: 67
Kudos: 1375





	Zuko wasn't Quiet this time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



Zuko woke up after having That Nightmare. Burning flesh and firebending smell filled his nose gagging him. He knew that the firebending smell was his but it didn't matter right now. All that mattered was getting it out of his nose. He tried throwing off all of his blankets and his shirt. But the smell was still too Strong. He couldn’t get away from it. The whole room smelt of it. He felt like he was going to throw up. He couldn't throw up in the crew room. They'd get mad at him. He doesn't want them to be mad. He rolled out of his hammock and stumbled past the middle hammock. He tried to get out of the crew room but a hand grabbed him but he just tugged on his arm until he was free. He ran above deck and he threw up over the side of the ship. He feels a hand on each of his shoulders making soothing sounds and the hands are All Wrong. The ship he is on is Wrong. He starts sobbing instead of throwing up because it’s all wrong and why isn’t Uncle coming to help? Where is Lieutenant Jee and his hot cocoa? Why are all these people in blue soft fabrics and not hard red and black metal? He wants his crew and uncle back, please. He just wants to go home.


End file.
